Late For The Wedding
by Katieb6
Summary: The boys are late for a very important day. Mika, Finchel ,Quick mainly. Just a little one shot enjoy xx


Just a fun little one shot . Enjoy!

**PQRF**

"Where the _hell _is he?" Tina said through gritted teeth pacing back and forth in the brides dressing room. The tone of her voice scared all her bridesmaids, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?" Mercedes offered nervously, seeing Tina's eyes go from anger to panic.

"I don't know lets face it he's not coming" Tina said sadly sitting down her dress puffing around her.

"Who's not?" they all turned to see Tina's mother at the door shocked they knew she'd heard everything. "He's missing?" she said sitting next to Tina who leaned into her mother crying.

"Actually, they're _all_ missing." Mercedes re-assured her with a smile.

"Call him!" Tina demanded.

"Don't you think we've tried? I've called them all, Santana has, Rachel has, Brittany has, -none of them are answering!" Mercedes said stressing.

"Calm down, if they're all missing that is a good sign. They're probably all together." Santana said pouring a glass of champagne and taking a sip.

"I'm going to _kill_ him. I'm going to kill them all!" Tina sobbed into her mother who nodded at the door signalling for the bridesmaids to go.

"Anything?" Kurt hurried to the girls as they left the room. They shook their heads.

"Nothing." Rachel sighed.

"The phones go straight to voicemail" Quinn explained.

"If they got completely drunk and are unable to function I will simply murder them!" Rachel seethed.

"Matt should know better!" Mercedes nodded.

Tina's mother stepped out of the room sighing.

"How is she?" Brittany cringed.

"she needs to redo her make up so that's what she's doing" her mother explained rubbing her forehead.

"This is ridiculous, I knew it was a bad idea for them to do this the night before," Quinn said.

"Let me check on her," Mercedes said and re-entered Tina's room.

"So no one has heard from any of them" Blaine asked them all appearing from down the halls.

They all shook their heads.

"Where the hell can they be?" Santana cried now getting worried sitting by the window looking out "They're here!" she shouted.

"Oh, thank god!" Tina's mother sighed. Mercedes stepped out when she heard the shouting

"What?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel said as the 5 bridesmaids flew down the hall to the front entrance.

"Houston we have lift off" Kurt said clapping his hands. He and Blaine headed into the main church telling the vicar that the guys had arrived. Tina's mother headed into Tina's room to inform her her fiancé had arrived.

The 5 girls ran out down the steps of the church and gasped at the 6 guys appearance whilst getting out of a taxi.

Matt was missing his pants, Artie had lost his glasses, Sam's hair was a mess, Mike was missing a shirt, Finn had no shoes or socks on and a busted lip and instead of his shirt from the night before puck had a lime green t-shirt on with a 'My Wife Went To London And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt' along with a black eye.

"What on earth?" Rachel cried, taking in her husbands Finns face.

"We got in a fight in bar and woke up in our suite like this" Matt sighed.

"MICHEAL CHANG!" They all turned to see Tina stood at the top of the steps with looks that could kill. "What" she took of one of her heels "the" taking off the other shoe "hell" she said stepping down the steps. "We were supposed to be getting married half an hour ago!" she said when she reached him hitting him with her heels. Mercedes and Brittany held her back.

"We've been beat up already" Mike said putting a hand to his chest where she'd hit him.

"Isn't this bad luck to see the bride.." Puck began to ask but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Do you want me to black your other eye?" Quinn said he gulped.

"Oh don't worry there will be no wedding. Especially when the groom arrives late looking homeless" Tina said fuming.

"T, we just sold various clothing items to a _real _homeless man so we could get a taxi all the way through lima so we could get married. Trust me you have every right to be pissed just not at me be mad at Puck and Finn. They organised the whole thing." Mike pleaded, he saw her face soften then they all turned and glared at Finn and Puck who turned their heads down in embarrassment.

"I will deal with you two later. But you're half an hour late and everyone is inside the church waiting. So go change" Tina said pecking his cheek. Brittany, Santana and Mercedes followed her whilst Rachel and Quinn folded their arms and turned to Puck and Finn.

"Guys do you mind…." Rachel said to the other guys who quickly went off to get ready.

"So you wanna explain" Quinn said. Finn and Puck knew they were in shit.

"Ok so, we started off in a bar where we got pretty wasted. Me especially I managed to drink all these different drinks together in record time so they gave me a free t-shirt. The next thing you know we were heading back to our hotel suite. And as a surprise for Mike we had arranged for strippers…."

Finn quickly butted in on Puck "Only for Mike the strippers were" Finn said hoping to make them less mad. But Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned to Puck as he continued.

"Anyway, When they arrived we noticed that they were transvestites and they demanded money as we refused to let them strip. In the end a huge fight broke out and they took our cash and left. When we woke up they'd gone and we had to pay the hotel with the remaining money and then we realised we didn't have enough for a cab so we had to earn money by selling our clothes and then we end up getting here late" Puck explained.

Rachel and Quinn bit their lip stifling a laugh. "So you got into a fight with transvestites, sold your clothes to a tramp and look and smell like some kind of bad infection?" Quinn said. It was killing her and Rachel not to laugh. They nodded frowning. "Well you should go get ready" she said as her and Rachel walked off laughing.

**PQRF**

The guys had changed into their suits and were all stood at the top of front of the church with Mike and the Vicar. The congregation then stood up and the bridal march began to play. First walked Mercedes, followed by Quinn, then Rachel, next was Santana and finally Brittany each standing across from their guy.

Everyone then turned to see Tina and her dad walk down the aisle. All the bridesmaids and Kurt and Blaine had teary eyes. When she reached the top she smiled to Mike who mouthed ' you look beautiful' to her.

All through the ceremony seductive glances were traded between the couples.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now…" the vicar was interrupted by Mike and Tina already kissing. Everyone began cheering and whistling. "Erm.. Kiss the bride"

PQRF

What did you think? xx


End file.
